


Comment Ficlets 2019

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: CSI: Miami, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: Ficlets written for the Comment fic community on Live Journal.





	Comment Ficlets 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts), [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts), [asphaltcowgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/gifts).



> Inspiration for my giftees.

**Any, any/any, cuddle**

MCU, Clint/Bucky

Clint settled onto his couch before reaching up and drawing Bucky into his arms. Cuddling with his lover was how he decompressed from a mission.

**Any, any/any, put that down!**

MCU, Tony/Bruce

Tony strolled around Bruce's lab with his hands shoved in his pockets to keep from picking stuff up and fiddling with it.

He was bored and wanted Bruce to hurry up and finish with what he was doing.

He was about to leave and go back to his lab when something next to Bruce piqued his curiosity.

He picked it up.

Bruce looked up and snapped, "Tony, put that down!"

"But it's shiny and..." Tony stuttered.

"Now!"

Seeing the look Bruce was giving him, Tony put the object back where he found it.

"Thank you."

"I'll be in my lab," Tony said heading for the door. The Hulk may like him, but he didn't want to see him outside of battle. "Come get me when you're done."

**Any, any/any, perfectly comfortable**

CSI:Miami/Star Trek:Enterprise, Horatio Caine/Trip Tucker

Trip finished his swim and walked out of the water naked. He stretched out on their lounger to have the sun dry him off.

Horatio watched Trip from the kitchen window. He knew his lover was putting on a show for him.

He smirked and left the bungalow to see how far Trip was willing to go.

"You know what happens when you tempt me?" he asked settling on the edge of their lounger.

"Yes," Trip lazily drawled. He was perfectly comfortable where he was at.

"Is that what you want?" Horatio caressed Trip's leg.

"Yes."

With a chuckle, Horatio pounced.

**Any, any/any, drunken karaoke**

MCU, Clint/Bucky

After a pitcher of margaritas, Clint found himself on stage with Bucky trying to sing along to a Sublime song.

They were booed off stage.

**Any, any/any, seeing one's own blood**

"Aww...fuck...damnit!" Clint swore as Tony helped him toward the paramedics to get patched up.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked afraid he had missed something in his quick assessment of his lover.

"Not use to seeing so much of my blood outside of me," Clint softly explained.

"I prefer not to see that much of it either, but that's what we get for being in Fury's boy band."

"Ain't that the truth," Clint quipped sarcastically.


End file.
